


all i need is your hand in mine

by evvianas6



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Lady Katara, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Neck Kissing, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evvianas6/pseuds/evvianas6
Summary: Oh, love. How you make such fools out of us.-A series of Zutara tumblr prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7\. A kiss on the hand before asking them to dance.

Katara looked resplendent. Her dark skin was afire, glowing in the candlelight. Her hair, almost black in the darkness, cascaded over bare shoulders, and her ice-blue dress hugged her hips as she moved. When she stopped in front of him, Zuko was overcome with the urge to kiss every inch of her body. 

He settled for pressing a delicate kiss to the back of her hand.

“Would you care to dance?” he asked softly, and when he looked up again, she was smiling.

“Of course,” Katara answered, and swept him onto the dance floor. Her feet were sure, and they twirled together like a pair of falling sycamore seeds. 

Zuko recognized the dance after a few measures-some vaguely Fire Nation waltz, but with Katara’s personal flair. She laughed as they danced, clear and bell-like, her blue eyes sparkling, and, not for the first time and certainly not the last, he wanted to kiss her. 

He told her so, and she grinned, sashaying closer. Her hand rested gently on his cheek, and then she pressed her soft lips to his as music swelled around them.

Katara smelled like moon peaches and fire lilies, and Zuko never wanted to let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Soft kisses on the neck that make you giggle and Person A kisses you more on the neck just to hear you laugh

Katara stared down at the scroll she was reading and sighed in frustration. She’d been negotiating a border dispute between two tiny Fire Nation villages for months, and still hadn’t made any headway. 

She started again, but when she had read the same sentence three times without understanding any of it, she tossed it aside, laid her head down on the table, and groaned. 

A hand rested on her shoulder, and she jerked up in surprise. She twisted around in her chair, but it was only Zuko, looking at her with concern. 

“Everything okay?” he asked, rubbing her shoulder. Katara leaned into his touch, closing her eyes, and smiled half-heartedly.

“Just frustrated,” she said, gesturing to the scrolls on her desk. “I swear, this border dispute’s been going on for months, and there’s still no end in sight.” 

Zuko murmured something soothing, stroking her shoulder, before he smirked at her, a teasing look in his eye. 

“Let me cheer you up,” he said, and kissed her neck. His lips were soft and warm, and Katara sighed in appreciation. Then he moved to the more ticklish part of her skin, and she giggled before she could stop herself. 

Zuko grinned, and kissed her again, drawing another laugh out of her. After a few more kisses, she pushed him away, smiling.

“Alright, I’m cheered up,” Katara said, taking his hand in hers. “Thank you, truly.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Kisses on the forehead to make the person feel better

Katara looked down at Zuko, tucked firmly into his covers and shivering, his pale face waxen and drawn.

“You’re sick,” she said, and Zuko groaned.

“I’m not sick,” he protested, trying to sit up in bed until a sneezing fit forced him to retreat. “I have an advisors’ meeting today.”

“You always have an advisors’ meeting,” Katara said, placing a hand on his forehead. Burning up-not just his usual firebender’s heat. 

“It’s only a cold,” Zuko sniffled, batting her hand away. “I can handle it.”

“It’s only a cold right now, but do you want to know what it’ll turn into if you don’t get some bed rest? The flu, or something even worse.” Katara admonished, before her tone softened. “Look, just please take today off. For me?”

Zuko tried to glare, but before long he was smiling. “Alright, fine. You win.” 

Katara smiled back, and gently kissed his forehead. “Get some rest, okay?”

He smirked. “I feel better already.”


End file.
